


A Major Distraction

by NovelistAngel23



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Size Kink, this time Sylvain gets to be a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: "You’ve got a crush on Dedue, right?”Ashe had never really admitted that to himself. Strong, brave, intelligent, kind Dedue. Well, it was hard not to develop a crush!And that night in the kitchen… The taste of Dedue on his tongue, Dedue’s hands warm on his face, the huskiness to his voice as he praised Ashe.He covered his face with both hands like a child. “So what?”





	A Major Distraction

Dedue had nice hands. That was just a truth, one that Ashe was sure most people would agree with. They were big and strong, and his palms were rough from working in the garden. He had a shiny scar on the heel of one from a cooking accident when he was young. His nails were always blunt and nicely shaped.

And his touch was very firm, very sure. Whether it be a pat on the shoulder or a handshake or a caress, there was no hesitance, though he always was gentle.

Ashe had noticed it before that, well… that night in the kitchen…

But it hadn’t been so prominent in his mind until then. He remembered Dedue’s thick fingers in his mouth, in his hair, in his--Goddess, just the memory made him melt with a blush.

He bit down hard on the pencil in his mouth, watching Dedue gesture to something on a map as Dimitri and the Professor looked over his broad shoulders. Wow, wow, wow. His arms were so muscular. Ashe had never actually experienced it, but there was no way Dedue couldn’t pick him up with ease. He’d gotten a little bigger since their school days, but he was still much smaller than Dedue. If they were to press their hands together, Ashe’s small thin hands would be completely dwarfed.

Dedue turned his head to Dimitri, and Ashe studied the movement of his jaw as he spoke, the flick of hair against his forehead. He didn’t notice Sylvain slowly walking up behind him until he suddenly yelled, “Boo!” and grabbed the back of his chair.

Ashe screamed in surprise, the pencil in his mouth flying across the table as he scrambled out of his chair. Dimitri, the Professor, and Dedue all looked at Ashe who wished he could sink under the table and disappear. His entire face was hot with shame, and Sylvain was cackling like the jerk he was.

“Goddess, didn’t think you’d freak out so bad!” Sylvain laughed, reaching out a hand to help Ashe up from the floor, which he reluctantly took.

Ashe glanced over at Dedue and the rest, but they seemed to have gone back to their map. Even Dedue was focused again, which made Ashe sigh. Since that night, Dedue had seemed to be ignoring him. Well, maybe ignoring was too strong a word. He was just busy.

Ashe understood that. Everyone was busy. It was war time! A lot was going on, and there was a lot to do, and they weren’t kids, they couldn’t waste their time cooking or gardening or--uh…

“Hey, Ashe, I wanted to talk to you,” Sylvain said, drawing Ashe out of his thoughts. He put his arm around Ashe’s shoulders and dragged him out of the meeting room, not waiting for Ashe to agree.

Ashe didn’t say no though, only daring one last glance back at Dedue who glanced up and met his eyes as the door shut behind them. Then Ashe sighed and looked up at Sylvain. “What did you want to talk about?” He tried to seem more chipper than he felt. He hated to bring people down with his own bad mood. Besides, there was nothing to be unhappy about! He and Dedue were still friends--or… whatever they were now.

Sylvain glanced back at the door as they made their way down the hall, and seeming satisfied that there were no prying ears, he leaned conspiratorially down to say, “You were totally staring at Dedue.”

Ashe felt his face burn red with shame. “W-what, no I--”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, letting go of Ashe’s shoulders. “Oh, there’s no fooling me, Ashe. I’m the guy who invented long, drooling stares.” He crossed his arms behind his head as they walked downstairs. “So what’s up? I knew you were into guys, but I didn’t realize you and Dedue--”

Ashe huffed at Sylvain. He could be a great guy, but sometimes he was such a lech. “What about me and Dedue?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin like his little brother did when someone said something undignified.

Sylvain shrugged, lowering his arms. “I don’t know. You’ve been acting kinda weird around him lately. You know.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Staring.”

Ashe flushed hot from his neck to his cheeks. No way he was staring that much. Sylvain just had a weird fixation on everyone’s relationships. He was always the first to butt his nose into other people’s romantic problems, insisting he was basically the matchmaker of Garreg Mach, since he had the most experience dating.

Well Ashe thought he had much more experience in getting dumped.

“I’m going to the dining hall,” Ashe sighed, lowering his arms and making a beeline for the building, but Sylvain jogged to keep up with him. “Sylvain--”

“Hey, hey just hear me out!” Sylvain protested, so Ashe finally turned to him, a hesitant expression on his face. Sylvain grinned at finally getting his undivided attention. “You’ve got a crush on Dedue, right?”

Ashe knew his face was red. He’d never really admitted that to himself. He’d probably had a crush since they were still students, and when Dedue returned that day on Great Myrddin Bridge, it was like all of those feelings came rushing back. Strong, brave, intelligent, kind Dedue. Well, it was hard not to develop a crush!

And that night in the kitchen… He just couldn’t get it out of his head! He thought about it so often, the taste of Dedue on his tongue, Dedue’s hands warm on his face, the huskiness to his voice as he praised Ashe.

His face was getting even hotter, and he knew Sylvain was grinning wider like the cat that ate the cream. He covered his face with both hands like a child. “Stop that!” he hissed, looking around to make sure no one was around them. What luck, it seemed like that hall was empty. He leaned close to Sylvain to whisper, “So what?”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “So what?  _ So _ you’ve gotta confess to him! Listen, we ain’t getting any younger--”

Ashe shook his head. He couldn’t. He couldn’t just tell Dedue he had a crush on him. Not after that night. After all, if Dedue had feelings for him too--romantic feelings--then surely he would have said so. If not that night, then that morning, when he brushed Ashe’s hair back from his eyes and told him to sleep in. Or after they both survived the reclamation of Fhirdiad, grateful to be alive. Or surely in all their weeks of planning for their next attack. There had been plenty of opportunities for Dedue to confess his true feelings--and if he hadn’t, then Ashe had to assume he had none.

He thought of Ashe as a very good friend, with beautiful lips, and that was all.

“I can’t,” he told Sylvain, lowering his head in shame. He just couldn’t ruin their friendship. He'd thought he'd lost Dedue not so long ago, and now he was back, he just… he couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. He couldn’t risk that. “I just can’t…”

Sylvain suddenly took a step forward, and then another and another until Ashe had been backed into the wall on the other side of the hall. He squinted down at Ashe who stared up at him with wide eyes. “Can’t… Or won’t?” he asked.

Ashe’s lips trembled. Won’t. The answer was won’t.

“He… he doesn’t feel the same--”

“You don’t know that--”

“I do!” Ashe insisted. He clasped his hands together shyly. “We… um… we had… we--”

Sylvain made a choking sound, and when Ashe looked up at him, his whole face was aghast. “Did you two have  _ sex _ ?”

Ashe felt himself go red from head to toe. “No!” he shouted, but he realized maybe that was a lie. “Yes? No, we--it wasn’t--not… all the way?”

Sylvain stared at him in disbelief, and then he leaned back and started to cackle. “Not all the way! Hah! You’re a fuckin’ riot!”

He bent over at the stomach laughing his lungs out, and Ashe grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. “W-we just… we messed around?” Ashe sighed, closing his eyes. “That’s what you’d call it, I guess…”

Sylvain could barely breathe, but he managed to stand straight again and force some sincerity into his expression. “So you guys haven’t spoken since?”

Ashe shook his head slowly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sylvain, so he looked down the hall, towards the sunlight fluttering onto the brick walkway. “No, we’ve spoken… just not about that…” He sighed. “I guess… I mean, if it were… If he had feelings for me, he would have said that. You know Dedue. He tells you what he’s thinking.”

Sylvain leaned against the wall next to Ashe. “So that’s why you’ve been staring?”

Ashe shrugged listlessly, turning his gaze to stare at the ground between his feet. “K-kinda…” He decided against telling Sylvain that he couldn’t stop thinking about how unfairly attractive Dedue was. Especially now that he knew what Dedue’s--w-what  _ it _ looked like.

He swallowed hard. He couldn’t stop imagining it inside him. It was an awful, shameful distraction. He pressed his thighs tight together and hoped Sylvain didn’t notice.

“Well, here’s a thought,” Sylvain sighed, patting Ashe on the shoulder. “What if he’s waiting for  _ you _ to speak up?”

Ashe looked up at him, eyes wide. Dedue… waiting for him to say something? But why would Dedue do that? Ashe had always been too nervous to delve to the heart of a subject right away. Dedue was the one that got to the point. And for something so serious, why wouldn’t he just tell Ashe--

Unless…

Ashe remembered that night. How nervous Dedue had seemed. Dedue had never seemed nervous before… Distracted, sure, but not nervous.

But that night, he’d insisted Ashe didn’t have to use his mouth in such a lewd way, closed his eyes when Ashe knelt before him. As if he’d been… embarrassed.

It was… kind of cute, actually. Now that Ashe thought about it. Big, tall, strong, firm Dedue…  _ embarrassed by sex _ .

Well, Ashe was a little embarrassed about it too, but no one would be surprised about that.

Sylvain suddenly stood up straight, waving nonchalantly and saying, “Oh hey guys. Want to grab lunch?”

Ashe looked up to see Dimitri, the Professor, and Dedue walking towards them. Ashe couldn’t tear his eyes from Dedue, even though Sylvain continued to talk, and Dimitri responded with a small smile. Dedue looked up, and their eyes met, and Ashe felt himself blush as he looked away. Goddess, he could barely handle that intense stare anymore. It brought up all sorts of inappropriate daydreams.

Dedue looking down at him like he had that night, or even looking up at him from between his legs. Maybe leaning over him, his entire weight pressed down on Ashe’s slight body, or underneath him, looking up as if Ashe were worthy of worship. He swallowed hard, struggling to shove the thoughts out.

“Oh Dedue!” Sylvain suddenly said, catching Ashe’s attention. Sylvain had a mischievous glint to his eyes as he said, “I think Ashe said he needed help grabbing something from his room. You mind getting it with him?”

Ashe panicked. He wanted to shout,  _ No I didn’t! _ But then the Professor and Dimitri would both stare at him, and Dedue would be confused, and Sylvain would be disappointed.

He looked from Sylvain to Dedue like a frightened mouse. “O-oh!” he squeaked. Sylvain gave him a meaningful look, and Ashe closed his eyes tight. “Y-yes, I-I--”

“Of course,” Dedue said, and Ashe looked up at him in surprise. “Let’s go.”

Dedue started out towards Ashe’s room without even checking to make sure Ashe was following. He didn’t have to, because Ashe scurried after him, only sparing one last glare at Sylvain. He huffed when he saw Sylvain and Dimitri high five behind the Professor’s back, and then turned back to follow Dedue.

* * *

Sylvain hadn’t told Ashe what to do when they actually made it to his room. He could barely breathe through the nerves. What was he supposed to say? There wasn’t anything there he needed help with, so he couldn’t lie about that. He couldn’t even feel the confession in his mouth.  _ Dedue, I have feelings for you. _

_ Also you have really nice hands. _

_ Please put your fingers in my mouth. _

Ugh, not even close.

What if Sylvain was wrong about all of it? What if Dedue really didn’t have feelings for him? After all… this war had taken its toll on all of them. It wouldn’t surprise Ashe if he’d only needed to relieve some stress.

Well, Goddess, it had caused Ashe much more stress than it relieved!

Dedue didn’t strike up any conversation as they walked, so Ashe took to stealing furtive glances at him. His profile was so handsome. His strong nose, thin lips, sharp jaw. A few strands of his hair had fallen from his tight bun, fluttering across his forehead. Ashe loved how rakish it looked. Dedue was normally so put together. The only other time his hair became messy like that was during battle or…

That night, Goddess, Dedue had looked so intoxicating. His face red, eyes dark with lust, sweat beading on his temples, hair messy, strands sticking to his forehead.

“Sylvain was lying,” Dedue said, and Ashe’s eyes went wide.

He jolted from his reverie, looking around to realize they’d made it to the door to his room already. Of course Dedue knew the way there by heart--they were next door neighbors after all. He swallowed hard, unsure how to refute Dedue’s statement. It was true, Sylvain had been lying.

He nodded slowly, sheepishly. Dedue hummed and crossed his arms. “Is something the matter? He seemed… eager to bring us together.”

Ashe wondered if his face was as red hot as it felt. He reached up and shyly covered his cheeks. “I-it would seem so,” he managed. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Dedue, only looking at his chest. When he didn’t wear his armor, Ashe could see his muscles stretching the fabric.

“Ashe… Look at me.”

Ashe couldn’t disobey a direct order, as much as he wanted to. Something just wouldn’t let him. He tilted his head back, struggling to meet Dedue’s eyes. He wondered if, when he did, Dedue would see everything he was thinking, including the awful, dirty things he imagined the two of them doing.

But Dedue’s gaze was gentle, just as gentle as his touch, as his warm, rough hands. He stepped closer, so that Ashe had to tilt his head back further. “Are you all right?”

Ashe bit his lip. He remembered that night. He’d asked the same thing. It had ended in so much more than the innocent conversation Ashe had been expecting.

“Can… we talk inside?” Ashe whispered, feeling the words in his mouth more than hearing them.

Dedue nodded without hesitation, and he walked to Ashe’s room. Ashe swallowed hard, settled his nerves, and then hurried forward to open the door so they could both step in.

The place hadn’t changed much since Ashe’s days as a student. They’d all left in such a hurry, there had been no time to collect his things, so every available shelf still held a book of fairy tales or a small vase of now dried out violets. Standing in there, he felt almost like a child, and that made him even more embarrassed to talk to Dedue about…

But the door shut behind him, and he leaned against it, looking at Dedue. Studying him even.

Dedue inclined his head. “We can speak now.”

Ashe nodded, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes. “I-it’s… It’s about… I wanted to…”

Dedue didn’t say anything, and Ashe was almost surprised. He usually wasn’t left to flounder for so long. Usually someone said something to stop him, to guess what he meant. But not Dedue. He always let Ashe ramble on, let him get to his point in his own time. Ashe was grateful for it usually, but this time he really wished Dedue could just read his mind.

Oh no. No, never mind, he definitely didn’t want Dedue to read his mind. How embarrassing that would be, if Dedue were privy to every dirty fantasy about him that Ashe could concoct.

And Ashe could concoct… a lot.

In a secretive section of the library, behind a bookcase, where very few ventured. In the meeting room, after everyone left, or even up in the Goddess Tower that they’d once been forbidden to enter. He wanted Dedue everywhere, anyway he could have him.

Dedue shifted, and Ashe realized he’d been staring at him.

He lowered his gaze and stood up straight, ringing his hands. “I want to talk… about… us.”

Dedue seemed to understand, if his sigh were any indication. Ashe couldn’t tell if it was a breath of relief or resignation, but Dedue stepped to his bed and sat on the edge. He patted the spot beside him, and Ashe took it. He sat on the very end, like a bird ready to take flight at the slightest provocation.

“What would you like to discuss?” Dedue asked, and Ashe couldn’t help but notice the tightness to his voice. As if he were afraid.

Ashe deflated at the sound. Why was he afraid? Did he… was he scared Ashe had feelings for him? Feelings that went beyond an impromptu tryst in the kitchen late at night?

But it didn’t matter. Ashe swallowed hard, deciding it was better to tell Dedue and risk a no than to ignore his feelings and guarantee one.

Sometimes he developed crushes where it didn’t matter whether he got what he craved or not. Would it be nice to be noticed and appreciated? Of course! But it wasn’t always necessary. So why bother?

Dedue was different. It did matter. To the point that Ashe knew he needed to ask.

He looked at Dedue, studying his practiced expression. “Dedue… I have… I…” He wanted to cry with frustration. Why was this so hard to say?

He closed his eyes, as if that would help, and squeaked, “I’m in love with you!”

The silence was deafening. Ashe kept his eyes screwed shut, waiting with bated breath for Dedue’s response. He couldn’t bring himself to open them, too scared that he’d see Dedue’s discomfort all over his face.

It wasn’t until Dedue reached over and touched his hand, that he shyly peeked one open. Dedue didn’t look uncomfortable at all. In fact, he was smiling, though it was a small one. “Ashe… I had hoped we could save this conversation for after the war…”

Ashe flushed and looked away. Of course. That made sense. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

Goddess damn Sylvain…

“I’m… sorry,” he whispered. He pulled his knees up to his chest, balancing his heels carefully on the edge of the bed. “I should have thought about that. I just--after we--” He groaned and hid his face in his knees.

“I feel the same for you,” Dedue said.

Ashe looked at him in surprise. He… did? His shock must have been obvious because Dedue’s hand moved to take his and his eyebrows furrowed. “You asked me that night if I liked you. Did you think I was lying when I said yes?”

Ashe bit his lip. He hadn’t… he hadn’t thought he was  _ lying _ , but well, he’d assumed Dedue might have only meant as a friend. Albeit one with… benefits.

He looked down at their hands intertwined. He’d been right. His own hand looked so small engulfed in Dedue’s. “I just… We haven’t really… Talked since then.”

Ashe saw Dedue nod out of the corner of his eye. “Yes. I apologize for that.”

Ashe shrugged, wiggling his fingers in Dedue’s grasp. So pale and thin against Dedue’s thick wrist. He maneuvered his thumb free and ran it along one of Dedue’s fingers. “It’s okay. We’ve both been busy…”

Dedue squeezed his hand and Ashe looked up. It hit him as he looked into Dedue’s eyes that he’d really told Dedue he loved him.

And Dedue had said he felt the same.

He swallowed hard. So what did that mean? They loved each other. Were they… what were they then? Was it okay to hold hands this way and stare into each other’s eyes this way? Was it okay to…?

Ashe’s eyes flickered down to Dedue’s lips, and he didn’t give himself a moment to think better of it before he leaned up and pressed his mouth to Dedue’s. It was very quick, very chaste. Ashe felt the part of Dedue’s lips against his, felt his breath in a short gasp on his mouth. He pulled back very slowly, their lips parting with a soft sound, and then their eyes met again.

This time there wasn’t so much affection in Dedue’s eyes as there was desire. It made Ashe’s stomach tingle with longing. Fantasizing was nice and all, but Dedue was really there, sitting on his bed, and they’d just kissed without Dedue pulling away.

So Ashe leaned in and kissed him again.

This time Dedue hummed a pleased little sound, and his free hand moved up to cup Ashe’s jaw. Ashe’s eyes shut tighter, his whole body singing at the feeling of Dedue’s hand so firm on his jaw. He felt it there when he opened his mouth to let Dedue’s tongue inside, felt it as he moved his lips to meet every press and lick in kind.

He gripped Dedue’s other hand tight, pulling it up from the bed and laying it on his hip. Dedue didn’t protest. In fact, when his hand found a place to rest, it squeezed, and Ashe let out a tiny, weak moan. He moved his arms to wrap around Dedue’s neck, tilting his head so they could kiss even deeper.

Dedue pulled away after a moment to say, “You have been staring at me lately.”

Ashe’s eyes went wide. “You noticed,” he breathed. Dedue’s smile only made him flush brighter in shame. “I-I--”

Dedue’s hand ran through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. Ashe shivered at the touch, leaning his cheek against his palm. “Were you imagining something?” he asked, and his voice was so deep and suggestive that Ashe’s thoughts went hazy with lust.

He bit his lip, his eyelids heavy as he met Dedue’s gaze. Was it okay to say what he’d imagined? It sure seemed like Dedue wanted to know. He looked away, but Dedue’s hand turned his head to look at him again. Ashe squeezed his thighs together. It felt nice to be held so firmly.

“I-I um… I wanted… I imagined…”

Dedue leaned in close so their lips were barely brushing. “You don’t have to tell me now. I’m sure Dimitri and the rest are waiting for us.”

But Ashe shook his head. He put his hands square on Dedue’s chest and pushed him down.

Usually Dedue stood unflinching no matter what pushed him. He was the wall of the team, unrelenting--and yet when Ashe’s tiny hands pushed against his chest, he fell easily back onto the bed. It was such a power rush. Ashe swung one leg over Dedue’s lap and bit his lip shyly as he lowered down so he was sitting in it. As if by instinct, Dedue’s hands grabbed Ashe’s hips, slid down to his thighs.

Ashe covered his mouth to hide an ungraceful sound. Dedue’s hands were so big, so rough. He wondered what they’d feel like on his bare skin. He knew he’d felt some of that before, but it hadn’t been nearly enough. He leaned down, his chest against Dedue’s and said, “Y-you have to promise not to laugh.”

Dedue nodded breathlessly, and Ashe smiled. He knew Dedue wouldn’t laugh anyway, but even so. Admitting his fantasies out loud was embarrassing in the supreme. He could barely bring himself to say it. He sat back up and covered his eyes with both hands. “I-I um, I imagined… Um, I imagined you t-touching me? L-like, the way you did before. Um, I just… I really like your hands? Th-they’re so big a-and I--ah!”

He gasped and jolted when he felt Dedue’s hands slide back up his thighs, over his ass, onto the small of his back. “Is this all right?” Dedue asked.

Ashe shivered and nodded. So Dedue continued, pulling Ashe’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. Then he carefully slid them underneath the fabric. Ashe whimpered at the heat of his touch trailing up from his hips to his waist, and further up against his chest. Dedue’s thumbs flicked his nipples, and he arched his back at the sensation.

He reached up to cup Dedue’s hands against his chest, reveling in the pleasure as Dedue’s thumbs rolled against his nipples again and again. It wasn’t earth shattering, but it felt so nice to be played with, to be pleasured.

He gasped when Dedue suddenly sat up and turned his head to mouth at Ashe’s neck. Ashe tilted his head for him, bared his neck so Dedue’s lips could trace soft shapes against his pale skin. He pressed his face against Dedue’s shoulder. Would he leave a mark? Could he? Ashe almost wanted him to, despite knowing that everyone would see it there, so high on his neck.

Oh. That gave him an idea.

He leaned back, smiling when Dedue quickly threw an arm around him so he wouldn’t fall off his lap. “Can I… take off my shirt?” he asked.

Dedue visibly swallowed. “If you’re comfortable with that.”

Ashe smiled and said, “More than.”

He cleared his throat and Dedue leaned back, leaving Ashe a little more room to reach down at the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his head. He hunched his shoulders without meaning to. He was a little paler than some of their classmates, and he had freckles everywhere. He hoped Dedue wouldn’t mind it. Save for his myriad scars, Dedue had always had such warm, unblemished skin.

Ashe glanced up from beneath his lashes, shyly meeting Dedue’s eyes. He was surprised to find how dark they were with lust. Dedue leaned down to kiss him again, and Ashe hummed, meeting him with enthusiasm.

He’d kissed before Dedue, but it had never been like this. It had never been so needy and thoughtful and perfect. He reached up to hold Dedue’s face in his hands, not noticing they were tilting back on the bed again until they bounced on the mattress, and Ashe was leaning over Dedue.

Dedue’s hands ran up and down his back as they kissed, and each pass made Ashe shudder. He arched his back, hoping Dedue could tell how much he loved it.

Their lips parted, and Ashe couldn’t help panting, “I th-thought of more stuff.”

Dedue pecked his lips. “Tell me.”

Ashe bit his lip, wiggling his hips like a cat readying to pounce. “Thought about how… you’re really big a-and strong? Y-you could pick me up so easily. O-or you could… hold me down.”

Dedue’s voice was husky when he said, “Would you like me to?”

“W-would I like you to what?” Ashe whispered. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dedue’s.

“Pick you up?” Dedue asked, his hands coming to rest on Ashe’s waist. “Or hold you down?”

Ashe’s head spun. Was he being given a choice? “H-hold… hold me down?” he breathed.

Dedue nodded, and Ashe yelped in surprise as Dedue held him tight to his body and rose to his feet. He scrambled to hold on so he wouldn’t fall, but Dedue seemed to have no intention of dropping him. He merely turned them over so that Ashe was laying on his back, head against his pillow, and Dedue laid over him.

Ashe whimpered at the weight of Dedue on top of him, their hips and chests pressed together. He must have felt so light to Dedue.

He looked up at Dedue with stars in his eyes, barely able to breathe. “W-will you put your fingers in my mouth?” he asked.

Dedue smiled somehow. Ashe couldn’t imagine how he could smile so gently in response to such a request. He sat up, Ashe’s legs splayed out on either side of his hips, and pressed his thumb against Ashe’s lips. Ashe hummed, opened his lips to suck it into his mouth. It spread his lips open, and Ashe suckled on it, his gaze going hazy as he looked up at Dedue. He remembered that night in the kitchen, Dedue petting his tongue with one finger, Dedue’s length in his mouth. Goddess it was so big. How did it get that big?

Dedue thrust his thumb between his lips, his eyes focused on the movement. He didn’t seem to notice as Ashe’s hand snuck down to touch the front of his pants. He did notice the way Ashe’s hand pressed against his bulge though, and when he gasped and bucked his hips, Ashe smiled as best he could around the thumb in his mouth.

He tilted his head back so Dedue’s thumb fell onto his chin and panted, “Can we do m-more? Than last time?”

Dedue seemed to hesitate, and Ashe fought not to look crestfallen. Did Dedue… not want to? He sat up, eyebrows furrowed. “I-it’s okay, we don’t have to--”

Dedue closed his eyes, and Ashe could see him trembling. Why? With desire? Or… was he nervous again?

“I would like to,” Dedue said, his voice very quiet. “B-but it could be… difficult. For you.”

Ashe tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Dedue’s cheeks blossomed red, and Ashe smiled at the sight. He could be so cute. Ashe was pretty sure he was the only one who knew that. “S-surely you… um, are aware of my… size…”

Ashe’s eyebrows shot up. “O-oh!” He looked down at Dedue’s bulge and bit his lip. Oh yeah. Dedue was definitely… uh… well-endowed.

“You are… very small,” Dedue whispered. “I don’t wish to hurt you--”

“Y-you wouldn’t--”

“There is a possibility,” Dedue insisted, closing his eyes again, as if he were too embarrassed to even look at Ashe. “I have never… I don’t have any experience--”

“Me neither,” Ashe admitted shyly. “It’s okay.” He smiled and reached up to take Dedue’s face in both hands. “We don’t have to do it now. B-but… we could still… do something else. If you want.”

He kissed Dedue tenderly, waiting for Dedue to kiss him back before he pulled back and said, “L-last time… you only used one finger. S-so maybe this time we could try adding another?”

Dedue met his gaze and nodded slowly. “I would like that.”

Ashe smiled sheepishly. He kissed Dedue again and then reached down to pull his own pants and underwear down. He curled his knees to his chest as he leaned over to reach into the drawer of his bedside table. He’d never been naked before someone like this before. He realized as he grabbed a hidden vial of olive oil that Dedue was fully dressed still. He couldn’t decide if that were embarrassing… or kind of hot.

He held out the vial to Dedue and said, “S-spit worked with just one, but it’ll hurt if you don’t use that.”

Dedue looked at the olive oil in his hands and raised an eyebrow. “Is this from the kitchen?”

Ashe flushed. “D-don’t tell anyone…”

Dedue’s smile was so sly. Ashe felt a knot of heat form in the base of his gut at the sight of it. Who knew Dedue could be such a tease? He crawled towards Ashe and kissed him deeply. “It will be our secret, little one.”

Ashe felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment. Little one. Little one! There was no way Dedue didn’t know what that would do to him.

He kissed Dedue back messily, his hands sliding down his chest, to his stomach, feeling his muscles move under his palms. Dedue wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his body, and Ashe whimpered at the roughness of his shirt against his soft skin. It was arousing despite being so embarrassing. How  _ had  _ Dedue gotten off without undressing at all? He didn’t want to say anything though. He kind of liked the difference. He felt so vulnerable, and he wanted nothing more than for Dedue to take care of him.

When they parted, a string of spit connected their lips, and Ashe blushed. He pulled back and messily wiped at his mouth. “C-can I sit in your lap?” he asked.

Dedue seemed surprised by the request, but he nodded. He let Ashe push him into position, sitting up at the head of the bed, and Ashe sat in front of him, his back pressed against Dedue’s chest. This way Ashe could feel Dedue’s strong arms around him, feel him breathe against his back. He melted back against him, looking over his shoulder to meet Dedue’s eyes. “O-okay, um… I can start? Show you how it works?”

Dedue nodded, resting his chin on Ashe’s shoulder as Ashe shyly spread his legs open. He grabbed the oil and dipped two fingers in, warming it by rubbing them together. Oh. Now that he was thinking of actually doing this, it made him nervous. He’d never done this in front of anyone. It was so strange the thought of having an audience.

He glanced over his shoulder and pecked Dedue’s cheek. “U-um I’ll start now?”

Dedue nodded again, and Ashe looked down, struggling to spread his legs wider. He gasped when Dedue gripped under one of his knees and helped him rest it against his thigh. “Th-thank you,” he breathed.

“Of course. Are you comfortable?”

Ashe nodded, closing his eyes. This was so embarrassing, and yet he felt like he could do it for hours. He reached down, carefully trailing his fingertips down his length, hard and pink against his stomach. He hissed at the pleasure, but he didn’t want to focus on that just yet. Instead he trailed down further until he could circle his entrance. He could feel it twitching, aching for something inside. He might have done this more than a few times since he and Dedue “messed around.” He was getting used to the press of his own fingers inside of him.

So it wasn’t hard to sink one inside, and he moaned weakly at the feeling of something spreading him open. It was just wet enough not to hurt, but not so wet that he couldn’t feel the friction as he pumped it in and out.

“You find this pleasurable?” Dedue whispered against Ashe’s ear, and whether it was an innocent question or not, Ashe shivered at the words.

“Y-yeah,” he whispered back, pulling his finger out so that he could press both fingers together and push them inside. He arched his back, and gasped when Dedue’s hand moved to caress his stomach. “Dedue!”

Dedue kissed the lobe of his ear and then his jaw, trailing his hand up Ashe’s stomach and chest while Ashe pumped his fingers in and out. Ashe couldn’t help whimpering, turning his head to hide his face against Dedue’s neck. He kept moving his fingers as if possessed. He remembered the last time he’d done this. Face down in the pillow, imagining Dedue hanging over him, inside of him. He arched his back again and gasped, “Dedue,” his voice barely more than a breath.

He pressed his fingers in and carefully scissored them apart, rubbing his walls in search of that spot Linhardt had told him about once when they were still students. Well Linhardt had much longer fingers, so Ashe had never found it. Even so it felt nice to look, especially when he was imagining Dedue’s fingers inside of him.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the vial being popped open again, and he lifted his head to watch Dedue dip his middle finger inside. It came out glistening wet, and Ashe swallowed. “Is this all right?” Dedue asked.

Ashe nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out. He reached down to spread his hole just a bit. “U-uh, you can… I can take it.”

Dedue kissed his temple as he reached down between Ashe’s legs and pressed the tip of his finger to his entrance. Ashe whimpered, closed his eyes tight. Dedue’s fingers were so much thicker than his own. He remembered how it had felt inside of him before, so rough and thick. He bit his lip against a soft moan as Dedue pushed inside, slowly deeper and deeper until he had pressed all of it inside. It took everything in Ashe not to grab his wrist and just ride it.

He did grab onto Dedue’s forearm though, panting as he got used to the stretch. It didn’t take too long before he was whispering, “You can move.”

Dedue kissed his forehead this time and began to move his finger slowly in and out, and Ashe arched his back again. It was so different having someone do it to him. Ashe knew the places he liked, but Dedue didn’t yet. Every touch and thrust was experimental, a test, a push against the boundaries. He could tell however that Dedue had never done this to himself, too stiff and shy. It made him bite his lip around a smile.

“Is this all right?” Dedue asked, but he gasped when Ashe suddenly arched his back and moaned loudly. “Oh.”

Ashe laughed breathlessly, wriggling in Dedue’s arms, opening his legs a little wider. He didn’t know how, but he was pretty sure Dedue had found that thing Linhardt told him about so long ago. He rolled his hips and said, “M-more, please.”

Dedue nodded. Ashe felt his free hand trail up his side. “Would you like me to add another finger?”

Ashe flushed at the thought. Could he handle it yet? He looked down where he was stretched around Dedue’s finger. He wasn’t sure, but he wanted it. He nodded despite his hesitance. He wanted all of Dedue. He was sick of waiting. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, please, give it to me.”

Dedue slowly pulled his finger out, and Ashe deflated against him, panting for breath. He watched as Dedue poured more oil onto his fingers, and Ashe bit his lip hard. Before he could put it down, Ashe grabbed his hand and guided him to pour some on his hole. Ashe whimpered at the coolness of it, the wetness of it. “J-just in case,” he whispered, smiling over his shoulder at Dedue.

Dedue nodded and kissed him, and as they were kissing, he moved his hand down again and pressed against Ashe’s entrance. Ashe bit his lip hard as they popped inside. Goddess, it really was a lot. But it was so wet, and Dedue was so slow and steady. The pain of the stretch subsided quickly enough and soon Dedue was pumping them in and out too.

Ashe’s lips hung open on wanton moans. It was so much but so good at the same time. He felt so full. He couldn’t stop bucking his hips, his hands gripping Dedue’s thighs so tight under him. Dedue’s heat all around him, the pressure of him against his back. He felt Dedue’s free hand move up his body. He moved to grasp Ashe’s length and the feeling made Ashe jolt. “Dedue!” he shouted as Dedue pressed his fingers fully inside him, easily reaching that spot that made him see stars. He grabbed Dedue’s wrist and rolled his hips down, pressing Dedue’s fingertips to that spot. “There, there!”

Dedue mouthed at his shoulder as he did as Ashe asked, rubbing his fingertips up and down over the spot inside of him. Ashe squirmed in his arms, his moans going so high pitched. Dedue smiled against his neck, whispered, “You are very loud.”

Ashe nearly sobbed with pleasure as Dedue stroked him again. “C-can’t--I can’t help it,” he whined.

Suddenly Dedue paused, letting go of Ashe’s length and trailing his hands up again. “Would… you like some help?”

Ashe gasped when he felt Dedue’s fingertips on his bottom lip. He nodded eagerly, opening his mouth for Dedue to press his fingers inside. Ashe moaned around them, the sound muffled, and Dedue kissed his cheek. “Shall I continue?”

Ashe nodded, sucking and licking at the fingers in his mouth which pressed deeper and petted his tongue as if to reward him. “Ashe,” Dedue whispered as he began to thrust his fingers again. “You are so beautiful.”

Ashe whimpered at that, his breathing speeding up. He was so full, and all his thoughts were hazy. Dedue’s fingers in his ass and in his mouth made it so hard to think beyond,  _ More please. _

And the praise made it even better somehow. It felt so nice to be praised. He always giggled shyly when the Professor laid it on him, but when Dedue did it to him, it made him shiver with pleasure. He loved being told how good he was, he loved when Dedue told him how much he was appreciated.

“Again,” he mumbled around Dedue’s fingers, whining high when Dedue rubbed that place inside of him again. “Please, again.”

Dedue kissed at his jaw. “Again? Again what?”

Ashe whimpered. When had Dedue gotten so mean? Ashe moaned, arched his back. Goddess, he was so close. He knew it wouldn’t take much. He just needed one last push, one more press. He squirmed in search of it. “Again,” he whined. “Again, please, please!”

“Do you enjoy being praised?”

Ashe almost wanted to cry. “Yes,” he admitted, “Please, Dedue.”

Dedue hummed, kissing up Ashe’s jaw to his ear, and saying, “I enjoy praising you, little one.” He pressed his fingers along that spot inside Ashe again and said, “You handle this so well. You’re so good for me.”

Ashe came with a choked moan, jerking his hips and painting his stomach with his orgasm. His mind went blank. All he could do was squirm and moan and gasp for breath.

It seemed like forever until he finally came down from his high, whimpering at Dedue’s fingers gently massaging his entrance, hand rubbing his chest soothingly. He felt so tired suddenly. He always did after he came, but with Dedue it was a whole other level of tired. He felt boneless, like he could fall asleep any moment.

“Are you all right?” Dedue asked.

Ashe nodded sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Thank you…” he murmured. “So much.”

Dedue kissed his neck softly, and Ashe whined when he felt Dedue pick him up and lay him down on the bed. He sat up, furrowing his brow. “No, no, wait, what about--”

“I’ll be fine,” Dedue insisted, but Ashe could see how painfully hard he was through his pants. He shook his head, reaching out with clumsy fingers to grab him by the hem of his pants. “Ashe--”

“I want to,” he said, smiling up at Dedue. “I won’t sleep until I know you’re satisfied.”

Dedue seemed to tremble at the words. It made Ashe giggle. He was so tired, but just the thought of wrapping his lips around Dedue again made him giddy. He clumsily tugged Dedue’s pants open just enough so he could pull out his length. He practically drooled at the sight of it thick and hard and dripping at the tip. He remembered before he’d taken his time getting used to the feeling of Dedue in his hand, his heat against his lips. But this time he just smiled lazily up at Dedue and said, “Y-you can… you can move if you want to.”

Dedue groaned at the words, and then moaned when Ashe kissed the tip and opened his mouth to take him inside. Ashe moaned too, though the sound was completely muffled by the hardness between his lips. He loved how wide he had to open his mouth, how hot and heavy Dedue felt on his tongue. He loved the tang of his precome at the back of his tongue, the ache in his jaw. He’d fantasized about this too--he’d imagined it long before that night in the kitchen actually.

But nothing was better than the real thing, especially when Dedue’s trembling hands touched either side of his face and carefully moved his head back and forth. Ashe hummed happily, shivering when Dedue moaned at the sensation.

He closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open so Dedue met as little resistance as possible. Dedue’s hands were so big and warm on his cheeks. He thought he could just do this forever, on his knees, head tilted back letting Dedue thrust shallowly into his mouth.

It seemed like Dedue had been close, because it didn’t take long before he let out a weak groan, and Ashe felt something hot and wet spurt down his throat. He closed his eyes tighter, focusing on not choking as he swallowed all Dedue had to give. One last thrust, and Dedue pulled out, leaving Ashe panting for breath, spit dribbling down his chin. Goddess, he really could get used to this.

Ashe smiled at Dedue as he wiped his chin with one hand. “B-better?” he asked, smiling wider at Dedue’s breathless nod.

Dedue looked so messy, even more so than he had the first time. His clothes all rucked up, his hair pulled this way and that. Ashe leaned up and reached out his hands to touch his hips. Dedue seemed to understand what he wanted, letting himself be pulled closer and leaning down so that Ashe could kiss him. It was a sleepy, weak kiss, but Ashe enjoyed it anyway. He thought he could kiss Dedue again and again and never tire of it.

As he pulled back, he whispered, “I love you.”

Dedue changed in some way at the words. His touch became softer, his gaze more gentle. He reached up to brush Ashe’s hair from his face. “I love you too.”

Ashe leaned into the touch, humming happily. But then he yawned, and Dedue laughed. He touched Ashe’s shoulders, guiding him back into bed. “Rest, now,” he whispered, kissing his forehead. “I’ll tell the others you aren’t feeling well.”

Ashe smiled, curling up into a ball under the covers that Dedue pulled to his chin. “Okay,” he whispered. “I love you again.”

Ashe fell asleep quickly, but he still caught the fondness in Dedue’s voice when he whispered, “Yes. I love you again as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control, but I also have no regrets. Anyway this is kind of a mix of stuff that some people were interested in seeing (specifically StardustCocoa and dreamcager!) Hope I could deliver on your suggestions! I miiiiiiiight write one more part for this series, but no promises! I've still got one more part for Superposition and then high school AU. I'm really excited to write more!
> 
> Also, I decided to remake my twitter in case anyone wanted to follow me and we could talk more outside of the comments lol. It's also called @novelistangel23. Should have the same icon as my ao3 account! I'll prob post fic updates and maybe some previews and maybe fanart? Don't be afraid to hit me up!
> 
> Also also! Tomorrow is my birthday! I wanted to get this finished fast because I'll be busy all day tomorrow lol. If you wanna, kudos and comments make the best birthday gifts *eye emojis*
> 
> (Psst, also I found out Sylvain being an idiot is a common tag and honestly??? Mood)


End file.
